The New Champion
by Juiles Grimm
Summary: After the fall in La a new champion is chosen and the Powers that be have chosen a 2000 yr old vampire. With a witty seer and many challenges ahead. Will he be tempted by the wolf, Ram & the Hart? Or will he fight them?
1. A champion is chosen

_Authors note:_

_I know this chapter might be short my computer is getting to warm to work on so yeah. I hope I get the characters reactions and persona right I mean Im just going off wiki and a few minor things. This is after Don't fade away and at the point where Godric and Eric are on the roof top_

A champion is chosen

"Euh how many stairs does this building have 100!" wheezed Awena gazing up at the three or more stairs that lead to the roof.

~Flash back~

From inside a taxi car in the middle of Dallas traffic a scream of pain echoed in the small yellow cab. The driver nearly crashed into the car in front of him.

"Are you all right back there?" he asked turning his head around

"I'm fine keep the change." the passenger threw him the money and ran out the door and down the street. After running the five blocks to the Hotel Carmilla, the figure was nearly out of breath. "Arg I'm going to give the powers that be a piece of my mind." groaned the young women as she jogged towards the Hotel. Asking the clerk where the stairs that lead to the roof were. Pointing towards the right thanking him she left to the stairs.

~End flash back~

Taking a much slower pace she ascended the last stairs to the roof "Well fucking finally any more stairs and I'd have an attack." wheezed Oracle clutching her bag she opened the door while trying to catch her breath. Hand on her hip and taking a glare at the two people on the roof and not noticing the women in a pink dress next to the door. "You know I'm going to strangle you as soon as I catch my . . . my breath. . . Right!" breathed Awena giving them a glare that could kill.

"Child do I know you?" blinked the one vampire gazing at the young women who looked like she really would strangle him.

"Euh of course not but one I'm here to hand you this," she tosses an almost ancient scroll to the older vampire. "And I know why your up here to kill your self." Awena spoke after catching her breath without her inhaler. His expression went from curiosity to complete shock after hearing that this young child knew what he had done. "Jeez don't worry I'm not mental scared this person watches horror movies so don't freak out" glared Awena who was still mad that the PTB sent her the vision of his past and of him about to meet the sun.

"But why do you give me this scroll child" questioned Godric opening the scroll showing the Latin text.

"Euh the powers that be sent me a vision of you bla bla and gave me this scroll before hand." groaned Awena falling on her butt from exhaustion "Also as soon as I find my extra strength pain pills. I will be tempted to strangle you got it" glared Awena lying on the roof to regain enough strength to take the elevator down. After reading the scroll and again Godric could not see why it was given to him.

"Why my?" he spoke trying to grasp at what the scroll said

"To quote redeem yourself unquote bla bla also that you have had experience fighting that and you kind of remind me of the previous champion too but that's my opinion." answered Awena gazing at the violet sky "I'll give you an option you think this over and call me tomorrow night ok and if you decline this chance you can go back to meeting the big ball of gas in the friking sky." Countered Awena getting up off her butt and handing him her contacted number and walked back through the door with her hands in her pockets.

"Godric what did the scroll say?" asked his prodigy Eric gazing at the scroll that lay in his maker's hands.

"I may consider this offer" addressed the older vampire gazing back at the scroll that told of a champion .


	2. Whisky for the pain

Chapter 2

Whisky for the pain

_Author's note: Took me long enough to get this one up loaded. Sorry in advance for any miss worded words or grammar mistakes. I'm just to tired to re read it._

After dropping off the ancient scroll, Awena groaned as she saw the elevator. Before she could even push the down button, a voice stopped her.

"Who are you anyways?" chimed a southern voice that came from the women in the pink sundress.

"To make it short my names Awena and I'm like the "champions" connection to the powers that be who ever they are and now going to find the nearest drug store to get some really good pain pills" explained Awena pushing the elevator button.

"Sookie," the women in pink said shacking Awena's hand after they both entered the elevator. "And so these higher powers sent you this vision of Godric meeting the sun?" Implied Sookie using a hand gesture as she spoke of the PTB.

"Nice to meet you, well they sort of sent more then that in a mind splitting and pouring lemon juice on my skull then yeah.," remarked Awena pushing the lobby button after Sookie did the same for the one of her floor.

"What else did they send you? I might have some pain meds you can use" consoled Sookie looking at the young blue haired woman who fumbled with her book bag before accepting her offer. Reaching the room that she shared with Bill unlocking the door she went straight for her purse. "I brought some just in case turns out it was a good idea." laughed Sookie ruffling through the small handbag. Tossing the bottle to Awena

"Thanks to bad you can't take like three instead of 2" joked Awena downing the pills and waited for them to kick in. "Well they showed me a speedy version of his vampire life, well some of it anyways, and where I would find him" relaxed Awena as the medicine started to kick in.

"If you need somewhere to sleep you can stay with Jessica if you want." stated Sookie as she looked into the girls mind for anything about her. All she could see was Godric asking Eric to join him as a vampire. Then she saw some crazy looking women holding a bible and throwing water.

"Thanks" shrugged Awena walking outside as Sookie hollered the room number. After finding the room and knocked a young red headed youth opened the door.

"What do you want?" Jessica huffed staring at the young women at the door.

"Um Sookie sent me be like some room mate till some vampire responds so. . . " shrugged Awena tugging on her book bag.

Giving a small smile Jessica said, "Alright just don't hog the sheets." letting the young women in. After the long nap and some room serves, the seer was ready to get out of this town. Not like she hated it just that the Fellowship of the sun seemed like a cult then a Christian group. Looking at the fountain in front of the building as the sun started to sleep. A soft wind wiped past her throwing her hair into her face.

"I have thought over your offer child" blinked Godric saving a small smile that was appearing on his face. Awena smiled up at him from the fountain.

"Thanks that saves me one less migraine," she said giving him a small playful smirk using her knees as small support she got up re-justed her bag. "Ok now I think we wait for another vision form the PTB or some kind of supernatural bad thing to come and you go concur it or something." waving her arms around as she mentioned the supernatural part.

Laughing Godric asked "The P.T.B?" giving her a strange look at this seer in front of him.

"Well that's the first well not really," whispering the last part "P.T.B stands for the Powers that Be higher like beings of good who send me visions in a nice painful brain numbing I want to rip my hair out package." finished Awena who added in some sugar coated sarcasm.

"So these powers that be chose me to be this champion after what I have done." Godric could not understand why they chose someone like him.

"Well if you looking back at what Angel did though he is younger by a lot." compared Awena "Also you both have some things in common I guess," she thought. "Also think of it like your "redeeming" yourself." adding in air quotes. Soon after explained what the champion does.

"Do these powers know that the visions give you much pain? Asked Godric feeling a bit concerned for the seer

"Don't know, but I never asked them." shrugged Awena sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"You can talk to them?"

"No not really you have to go through one of their speakers like say the oracles which can be found at a post office. I just get little clips with these mind numbing visions." yawned Awena dangling her legs back and forth.

"What is it that we do now?" inquired Godric gazing at the strange hair girl.

"Well find a place we want to settle base at like A.I was in L.A. any ideas on that old brain of yours." laughing as she gazed up to the stairs

"I do know of one." smiling the old one looked up at the stars both still not certain the future of this path.


End file.
